With the progress of science and technology, there are more and more smart terminals, for example, a smart television, a smart phone, and a tablet computer, and along with this, solutions to interconnection between various smart terminals come forth. These interconnection solutions can implement multi-screen interaction between the smart terminals.
In the prior art, implementation of multi-screen interaction specifically includes the following steps. First, a smart terminal discovers devices in a network, and establishes a connection between the smart device and each device; then, a user selects a target device from a device list on an operation interface of a source device, and completes an operation by using an operation instruction; and finally, the source device sends, to the target device by using the established connection, content to be transmitted.
In the process of implementing the foregoing multi-screen interaction, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem: The user needs to perform multiple steps of selection by using operation instructions on the source device to determine the target device and further implement the multi-screen interaction. Apparently, in this operation manner, there are many steps of user intervention, the operation steps are complicated, and therefore, user experience is reduced.